


You Can Take It

by 1Dlovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cute Louis, Desperate Louis, Edging, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Submissive Louis, Tickling, begging louis, one direction - Freeform, one shots, small louis, zainourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlovely/pseuds/1Dlovely
Summary: one shotLouis is punishedEdging ficHARDCOREYOU HAVE BEEN WARNED





	You Can Take It

Louis POV: 

I knew I was in trouble the moment all my boyfriends stomped through the door. I dropped the fork I was using to eat my dinner as they came stomping into the kitchen. Stood the closest to me arms crossed was liam, giving me a stern dissaproving look as he towered over me. I stood there head down afraid to look up. Deep down I knew I should have been a good boy and followed my daddies rules but of course my sassy side always got the best of me...

****** FLASHBACK ******

The day started out like any other day. The annoying sunlight shining through the window rousing me from my sleep. I rolled over pulling the blankets over my head and sighing in contempment as sleep once again took over my body.

The next time I was awoken from my sleep was a lot better, niall had rolled on top of me and was peppering my face with kisses. I giggled and tried to push his head away but he wasnt having it.

“Nialllllll” I whined drawing out the L. “Bugger off im awake you twat!” I swatted aimlessly at him and finally got him to quit his attack. “G’morning Lou!” He sang finally giving me a peck on the lips. When he pulled away I gripped at his blond locks and tried to pull his lips back on mine but instead of getting more kisses He smirked and climbed off the bed. “No time for that baby, we got to go get some breakfast before we gotta leave for work” I sat up and looked around finally realizing me and niall were the only ones in the room. “Niall where are the other lads?” I looked at him slightly sad. “Liams gone out for a workout and Haz and Zayn are just finishing up breakfast, don’t worry we would never go to work without telling you” niall said with a small smile. 

As me and niall made our way downstairs to the kitchen I could finally hear the quiet voices of harry and zayn whispering in the kitchen. I smiled and ran around the corner to see stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast and some orange juice to top it all off. My mouth wattered at the sight. “Hey lou” zayn said wrapping is arms around my curvy frame. “Morning zayn, morning hazza” I said giving them each a small kiss. “Liam should be back soon,” harry stated. “He left a little over a half an hour ago” I hummed in acknowledgment, deep in thought. (Usually its me who makes breakfast not them... and why were they all awake before me usually I wake them all up with a blowjob) “louis are you listening?!” I was broken from my thoughts with zayn right in front of my face giving me a concerened look. “What you thinking about babe, you ok?” “Yeah I was just thinking... isn’t cooking breakfast my job?” I looked at him puzzled. “And Im suppose to be the first one up so I can take care of you all before you guys go to work and take care of me!” I started to panic. “Am I not a good enough submissive for you?! Are you guys leaving me... Is This A Goodbye Breakfast!” My breathing had started coming out in harsh pants and I could feel my eyes prickle with tears. “No no baby we love you” niall said as he, zayn and harry rushed over to my side. “We just made you breakfast because we wanted to talk to you about something.” They all pulled me into a tight hug for a few long moments then I pulled away sniffling. “What did you guys wanna talk about?” 

“Well we have noticed that while we are away at work you have not been following all of our rules.” Harry started. “And we all think it would be best if you came to work with one of us every day for a while until you are back in line.” “Its ok if you don’t want to we just think it would be best for all of us, only for a little while.” Zayn quickly added. I knew in the past when I had gone to work with them I had been bored out of my mind, and just gotten in more trouble because I was bored. “No, I want to stay here” I said firmly. 

Just then we all heard the front door open and close. “Liam!” I yelled rushing into his arms. “Hey baby cakes” Liam said with a wide smile. “Li you better hurry and get dressed, we have to leave for work in 20 minutes.” Niall yelled looking at his watch. 

As they all got ready for work I sat on the couch looking through the channels on the telly. 10 minutes later my 4 handsome boyfriends walked downstairs all in matching suits ready for work. Even though I saw them everyday my mouth still watered at the sight of them. Liam smirked when he saw me staring and motioned to the other boys to follow him as he strolled into the living room. “Like what you see?” He asked sitting down and cupping my clothed crotch. 

They each took a spot on the couch and began to touch me. Harry was sucking messy bruises into my neck. Zayn was running his hands over my thighs and soft bum. And Liam was still roughly palming my clothed crotch through my panties. I threw my head back and let out a shaky moan slowly thrusting up into Liams hand. I was hard as a rock getting closer to my release when suddenly all the touches were gone. I whined and opened my eyes to see them all simply staring at me. “Guyssssss” I whined. “I was so close” zayn smirked and said. “Its about time for us to leave for work lou, can you be a good boy and read the rules before we go?” I sighed and walked over to the small paper hanging on the wall. And read:

1\. Do all you chores before your daddies get home.  
2\. No spending over $2,000 without daddies permission.  
3\. Ask one if your daddies before you leave the house to go anywhere.  
4\. Never talk back to your daddies.  
5\. Never touch yourself  
6\. No cuming without permission. 

I sighed looking down at my hard cock realizing I would have to deal with it until my daddies got home. “Good boy” niall said giving me a kiss on the head. “We love you” they all said in unison as they all left the house. I smirked as my rebellious side kicked in and ran up the stairs. I ran into the closet and found, the box. The box was a large heavy box filled with all of the sex toys we owned. I pulled out my favorite toy. A 8 inch vibrating dildo. I got comfortable on the giant bed lubed it up and shoved it inside my hole while quickly stroking my cock. When I finally reached my peak I moaned high in my throat and collapsed on the bed.

Once I came down from my high I quickly washed the toy and put everything away. Smiling to my self I thought I had gotten away with it. What I didn’t know was that they had installed hidden cameras while I was asleep, and they saw everything...

***** PRESENT TIME *****

Narrators POV:

Louis looked up at his boyfriends with innocent eyes. “Welcome home daddy” he said with the cutest voice he could muster. Liam, being the most dominate out if the group was the first to speak. “Louis we have tested you, we have cameras all over the house.” Louis eyes widened in shock. “And we all saw you break 3 big rules, not doing your chores, touching yourself, and cuming without permission!” Liam seemed to be getting angrier by the second so zayn stepped forward to calm him down and whispered something in his ear. Liam slowly smiled and nodded his head. “Go up stairs and lay on the bed, take everything off except your pretty panties.” Liam was using his dom voice so louis rushed upstairs to do as he was told.

As louis lay on the bed shivering from being almost completely bare and from fear of what type of punishment he might have to endure. It felt like hours which was only a few minutes when his daddies finally walked in the room. Louis eyes widened at the items he saw in there hands. Zayn stepped forward and got to work securing louis to the bed. He wrapped some rope around the small mans right wrist and tied it to the bed post, then did the same to his left. Louis tested out his bonds, realizing that they were not going to budge he huffed pulling his legs up to feel less exposed.

“Now my sweet sweet boo bear, how many do you think you deserve?” Liam asked tapping a metal ruler against his hand. The bound man just stared at him in confusion. “D-daddy do you mean spanks?” Liam simply nodded. “But my b-bum is underneath me” Liam cooed “aww my dear sweet lou there are many other places to hit.” He placed a firm hand over louis growing bulge and gently squeezed, before removing his panties. Louis instantly started to struggle in his bonds and a string of no’s were falling from his lips when he realized what Liam was about to do. Niall and harry stepped forward and pried the struggling boys legs apart, holding them firmly. “Now im going to start with 10 since I know your little prick and balls are very sensitive” liam slurred while lining up the ruler for aim. 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the painful blow... silence, he waited. Silence... he cracked his eyes open at the same moment the ruler was brought down hard right in the center of his ballsack. “ACKH” louis cried. His legs strained to close as he tried to curl in on himself. A tear already falling from his eye. “one” he croaked out. The next two hits were quick and hard, both landing right on the head of his leaking cock. “OW” louis sobbed. “No More” he was openly begging now. “what number are we on louis?” Zayn asked firmly. “t-three” he mumbled. After the next 7 hits were planted louis was loudly sobbing with heaving breaths. “Wow Li I think his balls are gonna be too bruised to cum anytime soon now” niall laughed. 

The four doms decided they needed some relief and unbuckled there pants to pull there large hard leaking cocks out. They each started stroking themselves. “oh it feels so good Lou” zayn moaned stroking faster. “Don’t you wish you could feel this good?” Louis whined high in his throat thrusting his hips pathetically into the air. Harry and niall started to noisily make out while stroking their own dicks quickly reaching their peaks all over each other. “Please” louis whimpered. “Touch me please! I wanna touch” with those words Liam and zayn both shot their loads all over louis crotch with breathy moans. 

Zayn sighed and wrapped a hand around louis bruising cock and started to stroke it spreading around their drying cum. “I don’t think we should let him cum tonight boys.” He said. “I agree.” Harry added. “Maybe we need the ring.” The tall man stated, already getting up to grab a shiny silver cock ring with some lube. He handed the items to zayn who lubed up louis purpling cock and snapped the ring around him. “Please daddy please” louis begged. “It hurts please let me cum” the small man hated edging sessions they always left him in pain and unsatisfied. “Sorry baby” zayn said wrapping his hand around louis small prick again and stroking firmly knowing that he couldn’t cum with the ring on. After a while zayn leaned down and took the head of louis dick into his mouth feeling the man try to thrust into his mouth, he would let him for a while then eventually pull away leaving louis cock cold and even harder than before. When zayn got bored he let liam have a go punishing their small boy.This continued for a little more than an hour, the 4 doms would switch off stroking, sucking, and teasing louis dick watching there submissive become more and more desperate. 

As the four guys started to get bored of their small boyfriends leaking prick harry got a idea. “Niall could you grab me our new vibrator please babe?” “Sure haz” niall replied smirking. The new vibrator was shiny long and gold, not very wide but long in length. It was specially made to rub the prostate... louis didn’t know that. Niall handed harry the toy and harry was quick to cover the thing with lube. When the toy first entered the gasping boy louis moaned and ground down on it. Then it was turned on pressed right up against his prostate. His hips flew of the bed not knowing weather to go to or away from the feeling. Liam and zayn grabbed louis legs and lifted them up so his knees were bent for harry to get a better angle. The sensation was 10x worse. “FUCK OH GOD” louis moaned loudly trying to bring his legs down. The pleasure was too much, if he didn’t have a cock ring on he would have cum 20 times by now.

When they all finally gave him a break they all stepped back and stared at the sight before them. Louis fringe was suck to his face and his hairless body was shining with sweat. His cock almost completely purple and painful looking. He was panting and trusting his hips up into the air desperate for any type of release. “Shhh baby calm down” liam cooed rubbing his hands up and down louis chest, sides and stomach. “Da-ha-daddy s-stop it t-tickles hahaha” louis was squirming around trying to get away from liams fingers. “Aww I forgot our little lou was a wee bit ticklish” niall cooed. Louis always had hated being tickled always finding clever ways to avoid peoples attacks, but when he was tied down he was forced to endure the torturous feeling. 

Zayn stepped in and brushed liam off when he saw that louis was beginning to turn a bit too red. “Hmmm” zayn mused “I wonder if breaking our rules was all worth it, I mean our babys prick is all purple and irritated.” He said using a single finger to rub the head of louis cock. The small man hissed and jumped away from the sensation, he was so oversensitive from being denied a orgasm that any touch to his dick felt like sandpaper. “Poor lou lou” harry cooed. Niall looked at his watch. “Mates I think we need to wrap this up we still have work in the morning.” The others nodded in agreement, and louis got excited thinking he was finally going to be allowed to cum... he was wrong. 

Liam walked over to the bed with a roll of clear tape. Louis layed still as Liam sat down on the bed and slowly removed the cock ring. Louis gasped at the feeling of blood rushing through his dick, one touch could tip him over the edge. Knowing louis was close Liam knew he had to work carefully. He slowly but firmly started wrapping the tape around louis cock from the base to the tip. Naill and harry holding the bound mans hips down so he couldn’t thrust up and push himself over the edge. When Liam finished he quickly untied there smaller boyfriend and began to get ready for bed, the rest following suit. Immediately louis reached down and tried to stroke himself to release but when he couldn’t get any friction on himself he cried out in frustration and banged is hands on the sheets. “DADDY” louis cried. His four boyfriends padded back into the room shirtless and in pajama pants ready for bed. “Shhh baby this is a punishment remember?” Niall whispered. “You orgasmed without permission so you don’t get that tape off for a month” zayn stated firmly. Louis sniffled and nodded his head, letting Liam pull a fresh pair of panties on him. 

That night louis fell asleep with a painful hard on. And he promised himself he would never break another rule again... Well I guess you can say that plan failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelys!
> 
> That you so much for reading my first fic!  
> I know its not the best so please leave some constructive criticism so I can get better. I plan to try to update every week.
> 
> Again thanks for reading!
> 
> Cya


End file.
